


The Tender Cut - Quicky Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: In Hell, Dean had been rock while Alastair was water; seeping into every crack and freezing and expanding, freezing and expanding until each crack grew wider and wider, and Dean shattered all over again.Now Alastair has rediscovered Dean topside, he wants to recapture lost pleasures.Season 4, takes place during/after Episode 09





	

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the story, [The Tender Cut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8168572), written by Amberdreams for the Quicky Bang Matchmaker. Check out her awesome story!

  



End file.
